Kissing You
by piroutte
Summary: H/D fluff. PWP, it was uploaded under erinrose, but I am clearing that account.....
1. Chapter 1

Alright, its my first fic. It will turn out to be pure fluff.....I cannot deny that I am a hopeless romantic! Please read and review, I don't care if you flame because if I tell you not to, you will anyway...Enjoy.P  
---  
  
Hermione stared intensly at her notes, furiously scribbling line after line of the information Snape was shoving at them. With exams looming in less than a week, he was cramming all he could into these four days. When Snape stopped to take a breath, Hermione glanced at her two friends sitting on either side of her. Harry was snoring quietly, with drool coming from his mouth, and Ron sat in his seat, carelessly twirling his quill in the air. She sighed, and continued writing notes on her parchment. The bell rang and every student jumped, cramming their parhment and quills back into their bags and heading out the door. Hermione nudged Harry to wake up and he awakned with a jump, "No Dudley...don't stick your socks in my face...I'm up..I'm up!!" Harry opened his eyes to see the remaining students in Snape's dungeon staring at him, and he looked down, obviously blushing. He grabbed his bag and began to walk out the door. Hermione was still gathering her things, and was soon one of the last students in the classroom, aside from Malfoy who was simply sitting in her seat.P  
  
Hermione began to walk out of the room and Malfoy brushed by her, slamming her to the wall and making all the contents of her bag spill on to the floor. "Watch where you're going next time, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed with a malicious tone in his voice.  
  
"Arrogant jerk!" Hermione shouted at him as he walked out of the room. He turned back to her, an intense look in his gray eyes, staring into her, and Hermione turned away to avoid his gaze. She gathered her things and ran out of Potions, with Malfoy still lingering at the door of Potions.  
  
iWhat was he staring at me for?/i Hermione thought to herself. iPompous fool, probably thinks I have a crush on him like all the other girls at Hogwarts../i Practically all the girls in Hogwarts had a crush of Draco Malfoy, despite his Dark Arts roots. The seventh year boy had grown out of his lanky frame and was acutally quite handsome. Hermione shuddered at the thought of Malfoy being handsome and ran quickly to her next class.  
---  
  
All during Arithmancy, all Hermione could think about was the way Malfoy's eyes burned into her. She could hardly focus on what the Professor was saying. Hermione was lost in daydreams of Malfoy. Suddenly she made a grimace and realized iwho/i she was thinking about. It disgusted her and when the bell rang, she was still disgusted with herself. Hermione walked slowly to lunch, contimplating what she had been thinking about for an hour. Draco Malfoy. She shuddered again at the thought of it. Hermione was concentrating so hard, she didn't notice that she had walked straight into the Hall and tripped down the steps. Malfoy was walking behind her and gave her a smirking glance and said, "Geez, Granger, maybe we should get you a walker,". He began to laugh, and to Hermione's suprise, anger didn't boil up inside her. She gathered herself and walked to the Gryffindor table and thankfully sat down by Ron and Harry. They were cackling about Proffesor Trelawney predicting Harry's death once again.  
  
"And because the Sun is in the fourth house of Neptune, those born in July will certainly face a most horrible and wretched death by tickling!" Ron mimicked, then both boys doubled over in laughter.  
  
"I certainly was getting sick of those easy deaths," sighed Harry. He noticed Hermione's preoccupation and nudged her, "Whatsa matter, Herm?"   
  
Hermione shrugged and mumbled, "Nothing, just nothing, ok?"  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Okay..whatever Hermione."  
  
Hermione shoved the food around her plate with her fork, and when the bell rang for the next class, she gladly ran ahead of her friends to avoid any further questioning about what was wrong with her.  
  
---   
  
Exams were the next day, and Hermione was extremely fretful. It was 1:30 and she was sitting in the Common Room pouring over books on potions, spells, and anything else she could get her hand on. She had skipped dinner, and relented each time her stomach growled in favor of returning to her studies. Finally, as her weary eyes read the last word in iUnCommon Spells for Your Everyday Witch/i, she gave in to her bodies pleas of hunger and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat from the house elves. By now, they knew Hermione because she frequently skipped dinner and over the years, she had started to use the house elves to get some dinner. She walked to the fruit bowl painting and tickled the pear. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Only a few elves remained at such a late hour. An older elf rushed to her and asked her what she would like to eat. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and told him anything. He rushed around and gave her a plate filled with food. Hermione graciously accepted and started to return to her Common Room.   
  
She was starving and began shoving the food into her mouth and again wasn't watching where she was going. Hermione heard footsteps, but in her weary state thought nothing of them. Suddenly, she felt someone bump into her and she cried out as she fell back on to the cold, stone floor.  
  
"Good God, Granger......can't you iever/i learn to watch where you are going?" screamed an all too familiar voice. Draco.  
  
---  
  
Draco was nervous about exams, and left the Slytherin tower to wander the halls, as he often did when I was nervous. As he turned the corner that led to the Great Hall, he noticed a shadowy figure walking towards me. It was oblivious of his presence and continued walking until it bumped into him. It was Hermione Granger. iHah!/i Draco thought triumphantly. iIf anyone knew that Little Miss Head Girl Granger was out wandering the halls at 2 in the morning, she would surely get in trouble./i "Good God, Granger......can't you iever/i learn to watch where you are going?" Draco screamed at her figure, which lay on the ground. She looked up at him, perplexed. In the first year, Draci had thought of her as ugly with her bushy hair and buck teeth, but over the years, Hermione had become beautiful. Her hair had become straight and after the incident where he made her teeth grow past her shoulders, her teeth had become a normal size. He stared at her, amazed that he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before.   
  
"Uh..I.. was..." she stuttered, obviously at a loss for words, and then retorted with indignation, "Why do you care Malfoy? And why are you out at this hour?"  
  
"Ah, but Granger, you too are wandering the halls," he said.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy, get out of my way! If you tell anyone...ugh!" she replied, annoyed.  
  
"Ooooh! I can see the scandal now, Granger, Head Girl caught breaking the rules!" he called after her. He was intrigued by what she would reply, but she didn't say anything. Curious, Draco ran to her and grabbed her wrist. She turned to him and shot him a dirty look.  
  
"What do you want now? So you caught me wandering the halls. Big deal. Now leave me alone!" she exclaimed angrily. "Jerk.." she muttered under her breath.  
  
He was drawn into this conversation and kept a firm grip on her wrist. "Malfoy," she growled, "Let go of me now!"  
  
"Or what?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Augh, you stupid snotty little prat! Let go of me!" she retorted.  
  
Draco released his grip, and she stomped off. Afraid that Hermione would notify someone, he hurried back into the Slytherin tower, and crawled into the tall, four poster bed. Draco couldn't stop thinking about her. Her being Hermione. He felt ashamed in a way that ihe/i, a Slytherin, had a crush on iher/i a Gryffindor.  
  
---  
  
Hermione rubbed her wrist where Draco had violently grabbed her. She had had the strongest urge to give into him, and somewhere back in her mind she had wished that he had kissed her. But she didn't-He was Draco Malfoy, the dirty, ugly Slytherin that she and her friends had despised since their first year at Hogwarts. She soon realized that she was at the door to her room, and silently slipped into her bed. The girl sighed, and realized that she had a huge crush on Draco Malfoy.  
  
---  
  
A startling buzz woke Draco up and he shot out of being, rubbing his eyes. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He pulled on his robes, and went down to the Great Hall. It suprised him that hardly anyone was in the room, but he sat down at the Slytherin table, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing him and crashing down on either side of him. She sat at the Gryffindor table all alone, with her head bent over her bowl of oatmeal, carelessly stirring it with her spoon. Hermione Granger. He sighed, and ate his breakfast. Hermione stopped eating, and picked her things up and walked out of the Hall. Draco told Crabbe and Goyle to stay at the table and despite their perplexed questions of where he was going, Draco followed Hermione out of the Hall.  
  
She began to walk down an empty hallway and Draco silently trailed her. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Hermione stopped and began to look behind her, and Draco jumped back into a crevice in the wall to avoid her gaze. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. Draco resumed his distance and again followed her. Once again, she snapped her head around, but this time she caught Malfoy behind her.  
  
"Malfoy!" she cried.  
  
He cringed and began to work up to his list of insults to hurl back at her. "What, Mudblood?"  
  
Hermione shrunk as the word came out of his mouth, and Draco noticed how sad her eyes looked. "Why the hell are you following me, Ferret Boy?"  
  
Draco smirked and strode up to Hermione and pushed her up against the wall. "Going to the library, Granger. Got a problem?"  
  
His hand was over her shoulder, and a baffled Hermione began to stutter, "I uh, um..." she drew herself up and spat out, "Well, you could have fooled me since the library is that way" pointing to the opposite direction and pushed him away from her.  
  
---  
  
Draco had the strongest urge to kiss her at that very instant that she was against the wall. Of course, he restrained. The scandal of a Malfoy kissing that filthy Mudblood was impossible. He would be disowned from his family. When she pushed him back, he was hurt. He couldn't explain it..he just had really wanted to kiss her and having her shoot him down just hurt. He felt like a baffling idiot as she stormed in the opposite direction of him. All the sudden he took my opportunity and shouted her name, "Hermione!"  
  
---ever/i touch me again!" she cried and began to run down the corridor. Why had she done that? Why? She ihad/i wanted him to kiss him! She felt so stupid and ran up to her room where all the others still lay sleeping because it was Saturday. She flopped myself down on her bed and pulled the pillow up to her face and began to sob. iWhy did he have to do that then? And why didn't I let him?/i thought Hermione to herself. She curled up and soon Lavender and Parvati were awakned by her sobs and came over to her bed.  
  
"Herm? Are you okay?" Lavender asked with false concern in her voice. iJust a stupid busybody/i she thought to herself. If she ever told her, or anyone else, that she had an immense crush on Draco Malfoy, it would be all over school.   
  
Parvati put her hands on her hips when Hermione failed to answer and demanded, "Hermione, come on tell us...you know we learned to make the Truth Serum last year!" Hermione shuddered and turned away from them. "Geez! Fine Hermione, don't tell us." They walked away and she pulled the curtains around my bed so they wouldn't see her. Or maybe that she wouldn't have to see them.  
  
---  
  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was shocked that Hermione refused to let him kiss her. More than half the girls at Hogwarts would have enjoyed that, or even wanted to go furthur with him. Not Hermione. It made him want her to be his even more. He sighed and walked back to the Great Hall to join Crabbe and Goyle. He sat down in on the opposite side of the table them and they began to pounding him with questions of where he went. "No where, you stupid idiots!" I shouted, and everyone at in the room stopped eating to look his way. He angrily grabbed his bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, and Crabbe and Goyle began to follow him, calling after him where he was going. He walked outside on to the cold grounds of Hogwarts. His thin school robes provided little warmth, but he really didn't notice.   
  
He stormed down to the lake; a favorite spot of his when he needed to think. Draco sighed, and headed to a rock that sat at the opposite end of the lake, tucked into a little cove of trees. He settled down on the rock and pulled his knees to his chest. He knew he loved her. He had had crushes on girls before, and even gone out with a few of them, but this was different. It seemed magical and whenever he saw her small figure moving towards him, he grew weak at the knees and felt entranced by her beauty. Draco stood up and shouted, "I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!" It echoed slightly across the lake, but he didn't care. No one could hear him, nor did anyone care.  
  
---  
  
Ginny Weasley entered Hermione's room and walked over to her bed. She pushed the curtains open to reveal Hermione curled up into a ball, tears running down her cheeks from red, puffy eyes. "Herm," she whispered softly, "What's the matter?" Hermione turned away from her friend and rolled over.   
  
"Leave me alone, Ginny. I don't want to talk."  
  
"Hermione, tell me whats wrong. There's something wrong and I know it,"  
  
Hermione swung her legs to the edge of the bed and with her back to Ginny said, "Get out, Ginny. I'm not talking to anyone about anything."  
  
"Herm-"  
  
"GET OUT!" screamed Hermione fiercly. Ginny was startled and was hurt that Hermione wouldn't tell her anything.  
  
"Fine Hermione. Whatever, don't talk, but don't expect me ever to talk to you again." Ginny slammed the door to the room. Hermione buried her face in her hands and rolled over sideways. She didn't understand iwhy/i she was upset. She couldn't stand the forbidding stone walls of the castle any more, and grabbed her cloak and ran out of the Hogwarts building to the lake.   
  
She reached a small cluster of trees near the other side of the lake and walked into the grove, sure that she was alone, and crying louder than she ever had before. She leaned against a tree close to the lake and slumped down, letting her knees bend and her back slide down the trunk. She pressed her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
---  
  
Draco heard muffled cries coming a mere ten feet to the right of him. Puzzled, he got up and followed the sound. He was puzzled when he came to where the sound was, but saw no one. He craned he neck to see around the tree, and saw a girl with her head buried in her knees, sobbing. Hermione.   
  
He was filled with more compassion for her than he had ever felt in his life before. Draco wante to go and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He shook that feeling and tried to work up a nasty remark to throw at her. She looked up at him with puffy eyes and a tear stained face, and Draco knew he shouldn't try to pick a fight with her now.   
  
She was startled when she jerked her head up, and gave him a look that tore him apart. It was a mix of all sorts of conflicting emotions. Hermione stood up at began to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm and she turned around to look at him. He expected her look to be full of malice, but it was still soft, and not as confused as before. Hermione didn't pull away, but surrendered to him. "What Draco?"  
  
Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, and much to his suprise she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. He didn't know what to do, but then gently placed his arms on her back, softly patting it to comfort her. Hermione began to softly cry, "I'm sorry Draco...I'm so sorry.."  
---  
Hermione didn't know why she was sobbing into his arms. Or why she was saying sorry to him. Maybe because she just didn't care anymore. Maybe she was saying sorry to him because she was sorry she hadn't let him kiss me. Whatever it was, Draco didn't know why she was sobbing or apologizing, and she highly doubted that he cared. But for some reason, he tried to comfort her, and whispered, "It's okay, Hermione, its okay." She held tightly on to him, and felt that if she let go, everything would fall apart.  
  
He didn't know that she was crying because she just felt out of control. Hogwarts was over in a week, and she had no where to go. There was always Mum and Dad, but she would have no life after Hogwarts. It seemed silly when she thought hard about it, but she still felt confused. She wasn't a kid anymore, she was an adult, and soon would be a full wizard.   
  
His eyes were soft, not the malice that she usually saw seeping from them. Draco looked genuinely concerned. His voice was soft and compassionate when he said, "Do you want to talk Hermione?" She shook her head no, and then slumped back on the ground. He sat down next to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Was this really Draco Malfoy? The boy who had teased her relentlessly for the past 7 years? She couldn't believe her ears. He looked down at her, with his hands in his pockets and a smirk spread across his face. She could tell he was his arrogant self again. "Granger, if you're not going to tell me.." he sighed, "I'll have to resort to.."  
  
Hermione was curious as to what, so she whispered, "What?"  
  
He smirked and sat down next to her and his smirk widened. "You'll find out if you don't tell me."  
  
She smiled through her tears, and he took his finger and wiped some of them off. "You're such an ass sometimes, Malfoy," Hermione sighed.  
  
His blonde hair fell over his eyes as he leaned in close to her. "Maybe we should work on that," he whispered and leaned closer to her. Their lips met mine and they were kissing. Hermione began to pull away out of suprise, but he placed his hands on her shoulders and firmly gripped her.  
  
"Malfoy.........."  
  
"Mm?" he retorted.  
  
A smile spread across her face. She got up, and brushed her robes off, then said to "Nothing. Draco...."  
  
This time, he smiled. He followed her and got up, and slipped her hand into hers. She pressed her head against his shoulders, but it hit only right below them because she was so short. She turned her head to look up at him, "Draco, they can't ever know about this,"  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, Ron, you know, anyone!"  
  
He pulled my hand from her grasp and stared coldly at her. "Why?"  
  
She blushed and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Draco...do you really need to ask?"  
  
Anger boiled inside of him and he raised a hand to Hermione. Her eyes flashed with terror, and he lowered it, actually realizing what he was about to do. "If you don't love me then, we don't have to be together," he spat furiously, and stomped out of the cove and towards the castle.  
  
"Draco! Draco! Wait!" he heard Hermione call. Honestly he could care less about her at the moment. Was she ashamed to be seen with him? Certainly, I knew what would happen if we were together, but he didn't care. She obviously did. She cared what Potter and Weasley would think.   
  
---  
  
Again, she had done something stupid to Draco. Why? Why? She tried to catch up with him, but he walked fast and even running she couldn't catch up to him. She crumbled on the ground. Stupid! Stupid! "Draco! Draco! Wait!" she called. "Draco! I love you!" He stopped walking to the castle, and turned back to look at her. His face was a mix of hurt, anger, and love. She gathered herself and stumbled toward him. When she reached him, she wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
He pushed her away. "Filthy Mudblood. Don't ever touch me." She was taken aback, and started to cry.  
  
She ran up to Draco and plead to him, "What? What did I do?" The tears were streaming down her face now. She continued following him until they reached the entrance hall in the castle. He went into a corridor leading to the Slytherin tower. She grabbed his wrist and pushed him into an empty classroom.   
  
"Granger!" he started, but she ended whatever he was saying with a kiss. As she had done, he tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let him.   
  
---  
  
bDraco POV/b  
  
Why was she kissing me? I did iwant/i her to kiss me, but something deep inside of me told me it was wrong, and that I was betraying something, someone. She kept kissing me, and finally I pushed her away.  
"Hermione, I thought we couldn't be together," I growled quietly at her.  
"No, we couldn't, but we will. And everyone will know," she said. "And I'll make sure everyone knows. Come on," she grabbed my hand and led me to the Great Hall. It was later, and so now the Hall was packed with Hogwarts students eating breakfast. She made sure everyone was watching us, then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.   
  
I was taken aback, and kept my eyes open to see everyone staring at us, but then, I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist. She sighed and ended our kiss. "Bye Draco, love!" she said loudly, and kissed me on the cheek, then headed for the Gryffindor table. I shook my head, shoved my hands into my pockets and walked over to the Slytherin table. Everyone there was giving me horrified looks.   
  
I heard whispers shoot up all around the room, and I glared at everyone at my table. "What?" I growled. "Do you have a problem?" Everyone silenced themselves, and continued eating their breakfasts.  
  
---  
  
bHermione POV/b  
  
He didn't hate me. Ron and Harry were staring at me as I plopped down next to me, and took a muffin. "Yes?" I asked, completely non-chalant. P  
Harry pushed his glasses up and shrugged, but Ron looked furious. "Draco...how could you Hermione? How could you?" He shook his head and walked from the room. Again, Harry shrugged and turned away from me.   
  
I was stunned. I hadn't expected my friends to hate me because of this. I went up to the Gryiffindor common room and saw Ginny sitting there, curled in an armchair, staring at the fire. "Hey Gin!" I said cheerfully. She glared at me. "Gin? What's the matter?"  
  
"Thought you didn't want to talk about Hermione?" she snarled, then got up, brushing by me. I slumped down into an armchair. All my friends hated me now. Harry and Ron hated me because I loved Draco. Ginny hated me because I was mean to her. I ran to catch up to Ginny, who was already in her room by the time I reached her.   
  
"Gin, I'm so sorry." I whispered, standing by her bed.   
  
"No you're not Hermione," she said icily.  
  
"Ginny, come on...I'm really sorry...I was just...I'm really sorry."  
"Then why were you so mean?" she turned around and asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny.......I'm I'm sorry..I didn't mean it."  
  
"Whatever Hermione," she whispered, "Just go away."  
  
I was so confused, Everyone hated me now because I of Draco. I sighed, and walked out of Ginny's room, then back to the spot by the lake where Draco had kissed me. I sat on the rock that he had, and pulled my knees up to my chest, and cried.  
--- 


End file.
